Rochade
by Pekudi
Summary: „Am Ende ist der Turm doch nur da um den König zu schützen." Madara hatte sich schon immer als König gesehen. Und Itachi... war immer bereit gewesen, sein Leben für etwas zu opfern, das ihm wichtiger erschien als er selbst. Eine Drabblesammlung.
1. His Hands

Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Fanfiktion „His Hands" auf fanfiction. Net

Das Orginal findet sich hier: s/7824183/1/His-Hands

Ich habe die Erlaubnis von Wammy'sHouseReject ( u/2385925/) und ich werde alle Kommentare übersetzen und ihr per Mail zuschicken.

Mir gehört weder Naruto noch die Idee zu diesem Drabble.

T/N: Ja, wieder Madara und Itachi, auch wenn ich noch anderes hier habe. Wenn es euch gefällt, gibt es noch mehr von Wammy'sHouseReject. (Auch mit anderen Charakteren) Ich musste beim Übersetzen ein paar Kleinigkeiten umstellen. Aber nur so hat auch die deutsche Variante genau 200 Wörter.

X X X X

Madaras Augen folgten Itachis Hand, als sie sich über die Seite bewegte, den Missionsbericht für den letzten Auftrag ausfüllend.

Er hatte schöne Hand, das musste Madara zugeben. Lange, elegante und feingliedrige Hände... (auch wenn Madara durchaus wusste, dass sie alles andere als schwächlich waren.) Itachi hatte die Hände eines Gentleman. Die Hände eines Gelehrten. Besser dafür geeignet den Stift zu halten, den er gerade benutzte, als Kunai und Drahtseil, an die sie sich so sehr gewöhnt hatten.

Madara streifte die verblassenden Narben an den Knöcheln der linken Hand – die Hand, mit der Itachi die meisten Schläge austeilte. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er Itachi trainiert hatte und Blut vom rohen, zerfetzten Fleisch getropft war.

Er erinnerte sich außerdem an diese Hände in der Hitze des Verlangens, diese langen Finger verheddert in rote Laken aus Seide, bebend vor Lust und Begehren. Bittende Hände, ohne Worte bettelnd, selbst wenn Itachi seinen Namen stöhnte.

Hände die zu schnell gewachsen waren. Die rau und schwielig gewesen waren, so weit vor ihrer Zeit. Die Liebe und Lust im gleichen Maße kannten wie Hass und Verzweiflung.

Hände die töteten.

Hände die hielten.

Hände die klammerten.

Hände die los ließen.

Itachis Hände waren Madara am Liebsten.


	2. Performance

Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Fanfiktion „Performance" auf fanfiction. Net

Das Orginal findet sich hier: s/8291743/1/Performance

Ich habe die Erlaubnis von Wammy'sHouseReject ( u/2385925/) und ich werde alle Kommentare übersetzen und ihr per Mail zuschicken.

xxx

Du bist ein guter Schauspieler, Itachi.

Du hältst dich zusammen, sodass niemand siehst, das du in eine Million Stücke zersprungen bist. Niemand weiß, dass du zerschmettert wurdest, verletzlich trägst eine Maske – trägst tausend Masken, jede undurchlässiger als die letzte -der pflichtbewusste Sohn, der gelehrige Schüler, der loyale Shinobi. Du versteckst dich hinter Masken, eine nach der anderen, betend, dass sie nicht fallenund offenbaren wer du wirklich bist – ein Kind, bemitleidenswert, hilflos und schwach.

(Du bist nie erwachsen geworden, Itachi.)

Du hast keine Mutter mehr nach der du rufen kannst, wenn die Erinnerungen zu viel werden. Du hast keinen Vater, der dir auf den Rücken klopft und sagt, dass alles gut wird. Alles was du noch hast bin ich und mein Trost ist eindeutig mangelhaft. Du hungerst nach Zuneigung, aber die kann ich dir eben nicht geben. Ich bin kein solcher Mensch.

Beiß dir auf die Lippe und erzähl deine Lügen- du hast die Welt hereingelegt, aber dich selbst kannst du nicht täuschen.

Geh auf die Bühne und spiel deine Rolle, die gute, kleine Puppedie du bist. Senke deinen Kopf traurig wie ein gefangener Vogel. Schlag deine gestutzten, blutigen Flügen gegen deinen rostigen Käfig und sing dein melancholisches Lied.

Ich habe beinahe Mitleid mit dir.

Allerdings...ist beinahe hierbei das wichtigste Wort.

Xxx

Ihr glaubt sicher nicht, wie lange ich an dieser Übersetzung gearbeitet habe. Und es scheint mir immer noch nicht perfekt. Wenn irgendjemand eine schönere Alternative für "Puppe" hat..immer her damit.  
Mit sonstiger Kritik natürlich auch! Wammy'sHouseReject und ich freuen uns über alles.


	3. Bitter

Dies ist eine Übersetzung der Fanfiktion „Bitter" auf fanfiction. Net

Das Orginal findet sich hier: s/7422434/1/Bitter

Ich habe die Erlaubnis von Wammy'sHouseReject ( u/2385925/) und ich werde alle Kommentare übersetzen und ihr per Mail zuschicken.

Xxx

Sasuke dachte, das Lächeln sei ein glückliches. Eine letzte Äußerung von Zuneigung zu seinem geliebten,kleinen Bruder.

Oh, wenn er nur wüsste, wie sehr er sich irrte.

Er konnte die Bitterkeit in Itachis Lächeln nicht sehen, die Niederlage und Hoffnungslosigkeit, die er fühlte.

Besiegt...Nicht von Sasuke, nicht von irgendeinem menschlichen Wesen, sondern von einer _Krankheit_. Etwas, das so klein war, dass man es nicht sehen konnte und das er dennoch nicht fähig war abzuwehren. Von all den Feinden, denen er gegenüber getreten war, war der einzige, den er nicht schlagen konnte sein eigener Körper, der sich gegen ihn stellte.

Es war ironisch, dass das, was Itachi am Ende besiegte er selbst war.

Clan, Heimat, Liebhaber, Familie und Gesundheit beraubt und dennoch lebte er weiter, nur für Sasuke. Er sagte sich selbst: „Nur noch einen Tag. Nur noch einen Tag und es wird alles vorbei sein."

Da war immer noch mehr als ein weiterer Tag.

Madara...

Madara würde Sasuke alles erzählen.

Itachi will nicht, dass das passiert.

Aber er weiß, dass es so sein wird.

Er hatte Sasuke gegen die Stirn getippt und Amaterasu in seine Augen übertragen.

Es würde nicht reichen.

Aber es war alles, was er tun konnte.

Das bittere Lächeln weicht nicht, als er fällt und sein Kopf auf die kalte Steinwand trifft. Sein eingeschränktes Sichtfeld wird schwarz, verdunkelt sich für immer. Und er weiß immer noch, dass es nicht genug sein wird.

Seine letzten Worte klingen in Sasukes Kopf nach. _Es wird kein nächstes Mal geben._

Er hat verloren. Itachi hat verloren. Die letzte, schmachvollste Niederlage.

_Bist du jetzt glücklich, Madara?,_ denkt Itachi.

_Du hast gewonnen._

_Xxx_

Ein wenig anders als die anderen beiden. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Im übrigen vielen Dank an alle Leser

Das freut mich wirklich sehr ^-^


End file.
